Darren (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Darren Murphy. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Darren Murphy, is the lead vocalist as well as back-up guitarist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures, he's also the main songwriter of the group. * Benders Universe - Darren, a Waterbender with a unknown background as of now. C-D * Circus Universe - Darren, the animal tamer at Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus). One of his many traits is that he's basically always surrounded by animals. * Daemons Universe - Darren Murphy, his daemon, Lianell, settled as a ring-tailed lemur. * Devil and Angel Universe - Dariel, a angel of Heaven. * Doggie Universe - Darren, a vampire bred from the Roderick stock and given to Damon Archibald as a gift from his friend Feral Santiago. Due to his transition, he's weaker than other vampires. * Dragon Age Universe - Darren, a Mage. * Dragonworld Universe - Xerxes/Derian, a Dragon with an amber color of his scales and eyes. E-F * Fairy Tales Universe - Derian, a remake of The Little Mermaid story. * Fantasy Universe – Takoda of Great Plains, a warrior hunter from the Clan of Dulín. * Foster care Universe – Darren Williams, formerly Murphy, lived on the streets for about nine months after his mother died of an overdose, his stuffed bunny "Leo" being the only company and security he had. G-H * Gladiator Universe - Derian, an Assyrian Gladiator new to the House of Lucius. * Hero Universe - Darren Murphy, aka Pathfinder, a superhero and a member of Team Justice. * Hogwarts Universe - Darren Murphy, a 5th year Ravenclaw student, who is a smart, adorable klutz with reading glasses. * Hunger Games Universe - Darren Murphy, volunteers after his older sister Darelle Murphy is reaped for District 3, making the Murphy siblings a duo to be reckoned with in the 72nd Hunger Games. I-J * Immortals Universe - Takoda, a Dakota Sioux made Immortal in year 1742 at the age of 24. * InFamous Universe - Darren, aka Subject 6, is a conduit; a Shadow Walker. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Darren, a old vampire turned Cat and sold to the vampire Niccolo de Luca. * Legendary Figures Universe - Brother Nature, takes care of the flora and fauna and all four seasons. Brother Nature's Messenger is The Great Wind. M-N * Medieval Universe - Derian, the chief of the Saxons. O-P * Pirates Universe – Lord Darren Archibald, son of the Lord Governor Archibald of New York who are taken hostage by Captain Cutthroat and his pirate crew on the The Poison Jewel. * Prison Universe - Darren Murphy, a prison inmate. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Private First Class Darren Murphy, also called "Eagle", is the team's infiltrator and youngest member. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Darren Murphy, a 14 year old Native American secondary student, born in an Indian reservation in South Dakota but got to the shifter school in London. His shift is a Welsh polecat. * Single Parenthood Universe - Darren Murphy Hawkins, a 14 year old asthmatic kid more inclined to academics than sports. He's the adoptive son of Johnny, as well as the adoptive brother of Justus Hawkins. * Space Universe - Derian Maur, a Syrin from Rodina. He's the Navigator of the group. U-W * Western Universe - Takoda, a Sioux Indian. * Wolf's Rain Universe - Takoda, the pack's little runt together with his best friend Cail. He looks up to the older fiercer wolf Fenrir and highly admires him, like a big brother, much to the other's annoyance. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Darren, a survivor of the apocalypse. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe